Death Note
by mangoxlove
Summary: Collection of Death Note one-shots.
1. Mornings

Hello all my readers who went to my profile and saw that I had tried my hand at a Death Note fanfiction and decided to read it, and hello to all those readers who have no idea who I am and just decided to read this because they were looking for a Death N

Hello all my readers who went to my profile and saw that I had tried my hand at a Death Note fanfiction and decided to read it, and hello to all those readers who have no idea who I am and just decided to read this because they were looking for a Death Note fanfiction to read, saw this and went 'Why not?' Normally I don't like putting lots of stuff at the top cause I highly doubt anyone really likes to read this, they just want to get to the fanfiction, but you all should read the following.

IMPORTANT!!

I have been a major Death Note kick ever since I decided to cosplay as Misa for Otakon. Yeah, I'm gonna be blonde. Any who. Many moons ago I read the entire Death Note series and after I was done, set it down, went 'it made me cry too much. I shall not write fanfictions for such a sad manga' yet here I am. Trying. So I've decided to write a collection of Death Note LxL fanfictions. Each will be short, cute and fluff filled with major or minor OoC involved. But they will all take place somewhere during the time period that L and Light are handcuffed together.

So without further ado, the first in my Death Note collection.

* * *

To put it simply Light wasn't a morning person. He hated that he had to get up every morning at six and begin his day. He'd much rather sleep in till at least eight before becoming active. He was a growing teen and teens needed there sleep, so why on earth did he have to wake up at six. He wasn't even in bed till eleven maybe later.

And it's not like it was his fault that he got to bed so late. It was that stupid bastard detective he was handcuffed too who kept the oddest hours he'd ever seen. Once day he'd bee up at three in the morning, another he'd be up at five. Always out of bed and ready for the day before eight. And when it came time to sleep… the man hardly slept as it is. Sometimes Light would even be forced to sleep in a chair because L would be at his computer just typing away. And L was a very loud typer, so even if Light could find a comfortable spot in the chair (something that is very hard to do) the loud clicking of the keys would sure a hell keep him up.

Some days Light just couldn't stand it.

And other days Light could.

Like the days that L would just sit and eat his cake. And while Light didn't like sweets very much, the smell that would fill the small apartment the two shared was pleasant. Or the times that L would want to take a long hot bath, something Light was very fond of, even if he'd never admit to it. And those rare, rare occasions that L would be in the bed before midnight. There was just something about L's body that would make the bed all warm and Light couldn't help but enjoy being in the warm bed with L.

So while yes, most of the time Light hated being handcuffed to the insomniac detective, other times he didn't mind it so much. Especially when he would wake up and find L lying next to him, his eyes closed for just a moment, his face relaxed and free of worry. His thumb pressed to his lower lip, his body moving rhythmically to his slow even breathes.

And those moments were the only time Light liked mornings.

"Are you watching me sleep again Light-kun?"

* * *

Rini: So what do you think? Should I continue like stated in the HUGE two paragraph's above? Or do you want to slap me across the face cause it was so bad, or slap me cause I wanna do more and this is the kind of thing I should leave as a once-shot.

Kiwi: I'm not really a fan of Death No-… :looks over at Rini who's currently twitching and slightly foaming at the mouth: Rini??

Rini: HOW CAN YOU NOW LIKE DEATH NOTE!! IT IS SUCH A WONDERFUL MANGA!! Even if it always makes me cry.

Kiwi: :pats Rini's back: There there… it'll be okay.

Rini: My poor L! :cries:

Kiwi: Review please….


	2. Cake

So... yeah. It's 9:55 right now, I just spent five minutes writing this becasue I felt the need and I had this idea. I got this idea from watching a L vid on youtube. And I saw him eating cake and earlier I had read a line from a fanfiction about Sasuke not liking sweets and I was all, 'Maybe Light doens't like sweets?' and Kiwi goes, 'Only cause it's yaoi' and well here we are now.

I know I still need to update on 'My Next Door Teacher' and trust me, it's coming. And trust me it will be funny. Roxas will be getting very... perverted thoughts. So be watching for it. Sorry now for bad spelling or grammer miskates. Like I said it only spent like 5min writting it. Enjoy!

* * *

"For the last time. Cake is not, nor has it ever been, a breakfast food." Light said with an angered sigh as he brought his un-cuffed hand up to massage his temples.

He had only been handcuffed the foreign detective for a week, and already he was disgusted with this man's eating habits. Day in and day out it was the same thing. They'd go into the small apartment kitchen. Light would eat either toast or a bagel or cereal, L would eat cake. Around noon the two would once again re-enter the kitchen. Light eating an sandwich or bento. L eating cake. And whenever the two were once again hungry they'd find themselves in the kitchen. Light eating a nice well balanced dinner. L eating cake. And light, well he just couldn't take it anymore. No man-- no person could survive on cake alone damn it!

With another angered sigh, Light reached out and pulled the small plate right out from under L. "Eat something other than cake. Eating ONLY sugar is bound to make you sick." he paused as L looked at him funny, a fork hanging out of his mouth. "Not that I care if you get sick or not, it's just if you do get sick I'm gonna have to deal with it seeing as how we're handcuffed together."

Taking the fork out of his mouth and setting it gently on the table, L tilted his head to the right and smiled. "I'm grateful for your concern Light, but as you see I've been eating mostly cake for the past two years. I have once yet to fall ill and I highly doubt I will soon. In fact there's a very little chance, under 5 that I will."

Growling Light stood up, "Forget it. I don't even see how you can stand sugar. It's disgusting. Just thinking about all the sugar you eat makes my teeth hurt."

L rose from his chair and followed Light into the bed room. "What do you mean? Are you saying that you don't like sugar?"

Falling back onto the bed Light looked over at the man standing next to him. As always L's posture was odd. His shoulders were hunched some and his head was down. Stupid. "Yeah, I don't like sweets. Besides they're bad for you."

And with that L, with all the grace and swiftness of a cat on the prowl, was straddling Light their lips pressed gently together.

Light could feel L's lips moving against his own, the detectives tongue running out asking for entrance. Slowly Light closed his eyes and opened his mouth, accepting L. A new taste filled his mouth. Something very... how to say this. Odd. Just like L. It was a familiar taste, but for a moment Light just didn't know what it was.

Then like a ton of bricks, it hit him. Sugar. This taste was sugar. This overly sweet, tingly, taste. Sugar.

All to soon it seemed that L pulled away. He leaned back and sat his butt on Light's crotch. With an innocent blink of his eyes, L sighed.

Maybe, just maybe, Light mused, sugar wasn't that bad. Maybe...

* * *

Rini: So review?

Kiwi: I need a boyfriend!

Rini: Me too!

Kiwi: But I'm actaully cute.

Rini: O.o Bitch oh no you didn't!

Kiwi: Don't get fresh with me!

Rini: Oh please! Just casue you have pink hair, you think you're all that.

Kiwi: And a bag a chips!

Rini: Ignore him.

Kiwi: I'm looking for a lover! Contact me via Rini's mail --


End file.
